Out of His Mind
by milkandwood
Summary: Kurt takes an unexpected bump to his ehad during a match causing him to loose all sense of reality! He thinks he is a scret service agent and DJ is out to get him! R/R Jabronies


Title: Out of His Mind

Rating: PG

Characters: Assorted 

Disclaimer: I do not own the stars only the idea

Author: Casey

Kurt stumbled in his locker room after his match with Brock Lesnar. His head was killing him and the room was spinning. He managed to sit down on the bench and tried to calm his self. The more he thought about the pain in his head and the inability to breathe the worse it got. He stuck his head out the door and found the first passing person he could. Rey let out a yelp as Kurt grabbed him unexpectedly by the arm and pulled him into his locker room.

"Hey, baldy! What's the big idea? I was trying to go…

Rey stopped dead in his sentence as Kurt started throwing up in the locker room.

"Angle, what's wrong? Damn that bump you took must have been pretty bad."

Kurt looked up with water running from his eyes. "Why am I bleeding? I don't remember anything. In fact who the hell are you?"

Rey swallowed hard. "Hold on a second, Kurt. I will be right back. Don't go anywhere OK?"

Rey ran out the door to find Vince as fast as he could. He knew he had to be around somewhere but he didn't have a lot of time to find him. He ran around the corner and bumped into Bubba Dudley.

"Bubba, do me a favor and go stay with, Kurt."

"Why what's wrong?" Bubba asked concerned.

"That bump he took is a little worse then we thought. He doesn't know who I am or where he is at for that matter. I got to find Vince or Stephanie."

"Vince has already left and Stephanie went with him. Hogan cut him up pretty bad. I think Shane is still here though."

"OK, thanks. I will see you in a few."

Bubba headed towards Kurt locker room as Rey ran of in search of Shane. He knew Vince would be a better person to handle the situation but he figured one McMahon was just as good as the other. Besides that Shane and Kurt had always been good friends. Rey finally found Shane leaned up against the entranceway talking to Hunter. Rey ran up to the out of breath.

"What's up with you, midget man?" Hunter smirked.

"Look Hunter I don't have time for your immaturity. Shane, I need your help its Kurt."

Shane's face faded from seriousness to dismay. "What's wrong, Rey. What is it boy?"

Rey smiled sort of awkwardly. "Shane, I'm not Lassie. That bump he took was pretty bad he is totally out of it. He asked me who I was."

"Fuck I am going to kill Brock. I told him to be easy with him. Where is he?" Shane demanded

"In his locker room Bubba is with him."

"What all do you know? How long as he been like this?" Hunter asked seeming less interested than he should.

"Well I'm not a brain surgeon, Hunt but I would say since he busted his head open on the stairs. Just a guess though." Rey responded sarcastically. "All I know is I was walking down the hallway on my way to talk to Matt when he just grabbed me and pulled me in his locker room. Then he started vomiting and looked up and freaked out."

"OK, Rey lets go. We need to get him to a Doctor as soon as possible."

Shane and Rey took off back towards Kurt's locker room. Hunter just stood there and smiled trying to impress anyone that would look at him.

When Rey and Shane made their way back to Kurt's locker room they stared at the scene in front of them in horror. Kurt had Bubba pinned to the ground trying to strangle him.

"Kurt Angle! What the hell is going on here?" Shane demanded trying to break them up.

"Who are you? Why are all these strange people holding me against my will? I bet Dwayne sent you didn't he?" Kurt said sounding scared finally letting go of Bubba.

Bubba staggered over to the door trying to catch his breath. His face was all red and you could see Kurt's handprints on his neck.

"Uh Kurt Dwayne has already gone home for the night. He left right after his match." Shane said sitting cautiously next to Kurt.

"He is here. I can smell him." Kurt ran over to the door and stuck his head out and started sniffing the air like a dog.

The guys all looked at each other confused and scared.

"Bubba, what exactly happened with you two?" Rey asked pointing to the handprints on his neck.

"Man, I walked in here to help his Olympic ass like you asked and he just attacked me. He was screaming something about Dwayne, Austin, and missiles. I thought he was going to kill me." Bubba replied bewildered keeping his distance from Kurt.

"Kurt, why don't you sit back down? Let me ask you some questions." Shane said trying to calm Kurt down.

"I'm not saying a word. I have been sworn to secrecies by the man. You aren't getting a thing out of me."

"The man?" Rey mouthed to Shane.

Shane just shook his head because he had no more idea about what was going on then anyone else did.

"Kurt, do me a favor and stay here. Don't go walking around or anything. We will be right outside the door."

"You can't hold me here against my will! I am a member of the secret service, damn it!"

"Right. Just stay here."

"You will regret this. Once the man finds out. He doesn't like his agents being held as hostages."

Shane just shook his head and motioned the other 2 guys outside.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Rey asked trying to sound calm.

"Hell if I know. Who the hell is "The Man" and why does he think he is a secret service agent?"

"You were right, Rey. That bump was WAY worse than we thought." Bubba said sitting down against the wall. "I think someone should call Dwayne and Austin and get them up here. That's all he keeps talking about."

"Yeah I was thinking of that myself but I don't know how safe it will be. From what I could gather Dwayne is the bad guy in his mind." Shane replied.

"Well, we need to do something. We can't let him leave like this and there is no way we are getting him to go see a doctor. He may try to kill one of us again." Rey said fidgeting nervously.

Shane picked up his phone and about 25 minutes later Austin and Dwayne both showed up. 

"What's going on? Can I go in there?" Dwayne asked looking at Kurt's locker room door.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you. I just called my dad and he is on his way. Lets wait and see if he knows him."

"So your telling me he doesn't know any of you." Austin asked his voice booming through the hall.

"Nope but he kept saying you two's names so we figured you should come up here." Shane said looking over Dwayne's shoulder to see his dad walking up.

Vince didn't stop to talk but just proceeded into the locker room. The guys waited outside the door until they heard something go slamming into the wall. They all jumped and opened the door to see the bench that was once in the locker room busted up against the wall. Kurt looked up and saw Dwayne and took off after him. Vince managed to grab him and the other guys helped hold him back. Dwayne stood froze in his tracks while Kurt scream at him.

"You son of a bitch! This is all your fault. You turned me in. Now Vince is after me too."

"I'm not after anyone, son. Just calm down and tell me what the hell is going on here." Vince said once again trying to calm Kurt down.

Kurt stopped struggling with them and looked at Vince with a very serious look. "Make them leave and I will tell you. I will tell you everything."

Vince turned to the guys and they all walked out of the room.

"Kurt, what the hell is wrong with you?" Vince started.

"The mission, sir. I remember going at it with Agent Lesnar and then I was being held back here against my will. Dwayne is trying to have me killed. He knows about the missiles."

Vince tried to keep from laughing back in Kurt's face. "What missiles?"

"You know the ones you told me to keep him from getting. He found out about them, Vince. We are in trouble."

"Oh yeah, those missiles. I promise Dwayne isn't trying to hurt anyone."

"Vince, how can you say that? He has those 3 strange guys try to beat me up. Just look at my head, I'm a mess."

"I won't argue with you there. We need to get you to a Doctor, Kurt."

"Nah, Its OK. I have been shot before so a little bump on the head is no big deal. Just get me out of here. I told them you wouldn't stand for this."

"If I get you out of here will you go see a Doctor? Just for my own piece of mind?"

"I guess but don't let anyone of those scumbags touch me and call Agent Copeland. Tell him to back out while he still can."

"Adam? What does he have to do with this?"

"What is with you, Vince? You act like you don't know what's going on. Are you OK?" Kurt asked looking over Vince suspiciously.

"Never mind me, Kurt. I'm fine. Just lets get you out of here."

"Sounds good to me. How are we going to do that? I have already looked for a way out and…

Kurt froze mid sentence his eyes locked on the air conditioning vent.

"Look! UP There!" Kurt started to look around for something to climb up to the vent with.

"Kurt, why don't we just go out the door? It would be much easier."

"You think Dwayne and his group are just going to let you leave? Especially not with that brut, Austin out there. That man is deadly."

Vince couldn't help but laugh at his WWE champion. "I will protect you, OK. Just follow my lead."

Vince stood up and opened the door. Kurt rose cautiously to his feet and followed behind Vince. The guys were just staring at him as he walked so close behind their boss he was almost riding his back.

"LATER SCUMBAGS!" Kurt yelled down the hall as Vince and him disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell was all that?" Dwayne asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I bet my dad knows a little more now though. Let me call him and found out where they are going."

Vince and Kurt were in his car on the way to the hospital when his phone rang. The phone said Shane McMahon calling and Kurt's eyes lit up.

"That's that son of a bitch from Dwayne's group, Vince. Don't answer it."

"Uh Kurt that was another Shane. This is my son."

"Son? When did you have a kid?"

Vince sighed loudly and answered his phone. After explaining where they were going and what he could without Kurt knowing what he was talking about he hung up the phone. Vince looked over to where Kurt was to see him fast asleep. Vince rubbed his temples and pulled into the hospital parking lot. He knew as the owner of the company he had to watch after the wrestlers but this was ridiculous.

"What's your name, son?" The doctor asked shinning a small flashlight in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt Stephen Angle."

"And what do you do for a living, Mr. Angle?"

"I work for the government. I am taking part in a top secret mission and classified information feel into the wrong hands." Kurt replied not batting an eye.

"Mr. Angle do you mind if we run a few test and take a cat scan?"

"NO but I'm telling you I'm fine. I need to get back out there before anything worse happens." Kurt replied trying to get up from the table.

"Not until I run some test and those are Doctor's orders. Mr. McMahon could I see you outside please?"

Vince nodded and followed the Doctor into the hallway.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Vince asked nervously.

"Indeed it is. He whacked his head pretty bad. I can't say what exactly it is but I am sure it's paranoid amnesia."

"Amnesia!? But he knows who a few of the guys and I am?" Vince replied shocked to the DR.

 "That's what happens in paranoid amnesia cases. That blow to the head really messed him up. In his mind everything is fine and he thinks we are the ones that are insane or acting strange. I will run some tests and we can go from there. Until then someone needs to keep a close eye on him and never leave his side."

"Your not going to check him in?'

"Yes I am but someone still needs to be here with him at all times. We don't know what could happen if we left him ALONE!"

Both me quickly turned around and opened the door to Kurt's room. Kurt was nowhere to be found and the window was open. Vince started cussing and the DR. started to panic a little. About that time Shane and Bubba came walking around the corner.

"How is he dad?"

"He escaped!"

"Escaped? You sound like him now." Bubba replied laughing.

"Mr. Dudley I do not find this funny at all. We left him alone for a second turned around and he was gone. He is running around outside doing god only knows what to god only knows who." Vince replied back sharply. "Where did Rey, Dwayne, and Austin go?"

"DJ and Steve are both in the car scared for their lives." Shane started laughing so hard he was almost crying. "You know those guys square off in the ring all the time but they are acting like Kurt could kill them. It's really unbelievable."

"This whole situation is unbelievable. Where did Rey go?" Vince asked annoyed that he had to repeat his self.

"He stayed at the arena. He wanted to change and he said he would meet us up here" Bubba replied for Shane.

"Well, call him and tell him to hurry the hell up. I am going to need everyone to try and find his ass!" Vince said storming off in search of some coffee.

Kurt had been running now for about 10 minutes and was starting to run out of breath. He didn't know where he was or where he was going but he knew he had to find that scumbag Dwayne as soon as he could. He wondered how much Dwayne knew about the missiles and what exactly he planned to do with them. Kurt stumbled into the driveway of a large house. He felt his neck start to tangle a little and he sat down in the driveway. He looked around at the cars and suddenly remembered where he was. He was sitting in the driveway of Agent Copeland's house. He jumped up and run to the door and started pounding on it.

Adam answered the door and looked strangely at Kurt. He was breathing hard and still in his wrestling slinglet.

"Kurt?" Adam asked opening the door allowing him to come in.

"Agent Edge Dwayne has found the information. We are in serious trouble. I need your help."

Adam just stared at Kurt in amazement. His mouth was hung open and he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah I know it's freaking unbelievable. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah sure." Adam said pointing to the portable next to the couch.

Adam watched Kurt as he picked up the phone and started talking into the dial tone. Kurt started cussing something about the number being disconnected.

"That damn Dwayne must have got to him before I did."

"To who, Angle? What the hell are you talking about?"

"To Christian, Adam. Why is everyone acting so strange?"

"Kurt, I don't know what's going on but I wish someone would explain!"

"I told you Dwayne find the information about the missiles. God only knows what he is going to do with them. Call Vince if you don't believe me."

"Vince knows about this?"

"Yes he knows he came and got me from Dwayne's hideout."

Adam just looked at Kurt in disbelief as he called Vince. Once Vince started talking Adam stepped outside the door.

"JUST KEEP HIM THERE, ADAM. We will be there in a second." Was the last thing Adam heard Vince say before hanging up the phone.

Adam walked back in the house to find Kurt searching frantically through his cabinets.

"Kurt, what are you looking for?"

"The copy of the information but I can't find it. I bet Dwayne had one of his guys sneak in here and steal it during the night."

Adam decided to go along with him to try to keep from scaring him. "Uh yeah I bet he did. Lets just wait until Vince gets here. He is on his way."

"Good idea but I am going to keep looking. Do you remember where you hid it?"

"No I don't. I guess I hid it good."

"Damn it, Adam! That's the one thing I asked you to do and you screwed it up. How hard is it to hide something without loosing it?"

Adam just shook his head and walked into the kitchen to fix his self a drink. When he returned Kurt was laying on the ground with a blanket over him.

"Now what are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I just saw Dwayne. He found us. You better hide too."

"Angle I don't mean to sound snide or anything but I don't think a blanket in the floor is a very good hiding place."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Your right, agent. Thanks for the good eye." Kurt jumped up and ran into the hall closet.

"I will hide in here!" Adam yelled towards his out of it friend.

Adam paced around in hi kitchen waiting on Vince to show up. A few seconds later Vince walked in with a group of cautious looking wrestlers following him.

"Does anyone mind explaining to me what is going on?" Adam asked taking a drink of his beer.

"You got anymore of those?" Austin asked pointing towards the miller light.

"Yeah they are in the bottom of the fridge. What the hell happened to Mr. Bald Stuff?"

Rey started to explain the whole thing to Adam including the details about "the classified information." Adam just starred at him with hi eyes wide not knowing what to think.

"Where is he?" Vince asked looking around the room.

"In the hall closet hiding from DJ."

Vince opened the hall closet to see a bewildered Kurt Angle starring back at him.

"Kurt, are you OK? NO one is going to hurt you. You can stop hiding now."

Kurt stood up and walked out of the closet. He looked around the room and sat down on Adam's couch.

"Guys do you mind telling me why I was hiding in Adam's closet in my wrestling clothes?"

Vince's smile widened on his face. "Kurt, who is that?" He asked pointing towards Dwayne.

Kurt wrinkled his eyebrow confused. "Vince, are you OK? That's Dwayne Johnson or like many people know him The Rock."

"And what does Mr. Johnson do for a living, Kurt?"

"He wrestles for your company. What the hell is going on here?" Kurt asked getting a little annoyed.

You could feel the weight lifted in the room and all the guys sighed.

"Don't worry about that now, Kurt. Lets just get you back to the DR and have some tests run. That bump on your head looks pretty bad." Shane replied walking over to Kurt.

Kurt looked curiously at all the guys standing around him. He stood up and supported his self on Shane's arm. He felt the room spinning slightly as he tried to steady his self.

"Shane, I don't remember anything. All I remember is walking out to the ring and Brock throwing me into the stairs. Everything after that is gone. Why am I here? What is going on?" Kurt demanded once again.

Everyone laughed and Dwayne opened the door for the two men. "We will tell you all about it, Kurt!"

~The End~


End file.
